Espresso
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: "Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang hatimu akan pilih," - Won't Keep Us Apart, Aaron Jacob. [MontyVanessa]


Vanessa tidak percaya bahwa menghirup aroma kopi bisa menimbulkan halusinasi, tetapi dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, menurutnya; Tiada yang tak mungkin. Dengan secangkir _Espresso_ hangat dalam tangannya yang ia senderkan pada meja kecil mereka, ia mengamati Monty Monogram menyeruput kopinya sendiri.

Rambut pemuda itu bersih, potongannya rapih. Ia tidak bisa mengekspektasi hal yang lebih rendah dari seorang pemuda yang lahir dari keluarga militer dengan potongan rambut rapih (seakan itu hal yang mutlak) Bulu matanya itu cukup panjang, matanya yang bagaikan batu spinel biru, menyimpan banyak kebaikan yang terpancar di dalamnya.

Ia terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Monty membuka bibirnya (yang tipis dan bersih dari indikasi seorang perokok)

"Aku dengar kau berada di dalam sebuah band?" Monty menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menghadap dirinya. Vanessa segera menyuruput sejumlah kecil kopinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk pelan, mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Band dengan genre apa?" Tanyanya lagi, wajahnya menampakkan keingintahuan yang tulus. Vanessa menyelipkan sebilah rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Punk, Rock, Metal, _Screamo_, terkadang _Indie_,"

"_Indie_?" Monty mengangkat alisnya dan Vanessa tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, salah satu anggota band ku terobsesi dengan_ Indie_,"

"Huh, _tell me about it_, teman sekelasku tidak bisa berhenti bicara soal _Indie music_." Ujar Monty dengan wajah _faux_-kesal dan tersenyum kecil. "Apa kalian sudah mulai rekaman dengan lagu sendiri?"

"Belum, mostly masih nge-_cover_,"

"Oh? Nge-_cover_ apa aja?"

"Sleeping With Sirens, Bowling For Soup, Senses Fail, TDCC, Bombay Bycycle Club, Bastille, One Republic, dan lain-lain,"

"Oh wow, aku tidak mengenali beberapa dari yang kau sebutkan," Komentar Monty membuatnya tertawa kecil. Monty tersenyum menampakkan giginya dan mengangkat cangkirnya lagi. Pemuda tersebut melirik ke dalam cangkirnya dan bertanya; "Kau mau kuambilkan _Espresso_ lagi?"

Vanessa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan menjawab "Monty Monogram, kau terlalu _memanjakan_ku,"

Wajah Monty berubah jahil dan berpura-pura kaget "Oh, tenang saja, ketika sampai di counter, aku bilang semuanya dibayarkan olehmu!" Merekapun melepaskan tawa yang merdu di telinga masing-masing.

Selanjutnya percakapan mereka berubah lebih jahil dan ringan, bahkan Vanessa melontarkan beberapa lelucon dan cerita lucu tentang kecerobohan ayahnya dan Monty menyisipkan sudut pandang ayahnya sendiri dalam cerita tersebut; menghasilkan sebuah cerita yang kadar konyolnya dua kali lipat.

"...kau tidak akan bertanya apakah aku _work out_ kan? Karena aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Waah? _Really?_ Tapi kau terlihat _fit_!"

"_You didn't just check me out,_" Vanessa bercanda, menuduhnya.

"Pfft, _no_, aku hanya penasaran,"

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya berharap saat ini bisa dibekukan; ketika mereka bisa dengan bebas berbicara satu sama lain tanpa ada yang menghalangi, entah itu konflik antarkeluarga ataupun segala hal janggal dalam dunia ini.

Sesaat, percakapan mereka berhenti dan Monty terlihat sedang berfikir. Pemuda tersebut kemudian merogoh dalam kantongnya dan mengeluarkan _iPhone_-nya. Vanessa mengangkat alis.

"Aku boleh minta nomormu?" Pemuda dihadapannya menyodorkan _iPhone_-nya dengan ragu, seakan takut akan penolakan. Vanessa dengan sigap mengambil device tersebut dari tangan Monty dan memasukkan nomornya. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya sendiri dari kantong dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tak lama kemudia handphone-nya bergetar dan Monty mengangkat alis.

"Dengan begini, aku juga mendapat nomormu," Vanessa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Monty yang tidak bersuara.

Mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain, mengantisipasi pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Yay for brainfart! Monty and Vanessa are my favorite pairing after Jeremy and Candace :")


End file.
